Danny Fenton: Teen Genius
by Bearquarter2008
Summary: Parody of Nickelodeon's Best Feature film, and first Fanfic Parody. An 15-year-old teen genius and his friends must rescue their parents on time for Thanksgiving after the adults are abducted by multiverse overlords. Blasting off into this Christmas!
1. Prologue

Intro: It was Tuesday night, November 26th, and for some reason, it was snowing, on the I-9 Highway, there was a bus coming from the east, it was a school bus, and everyone was beaten and battered. Danny Fenton's friends have lost a football game. Danny was clearly angry he didn't even want to be spoken to.

Tucker then finally spoke, "You do even want to say anything?" Danny nodded "no".

Danny then finally said, "I don't even want to say a single word about this game. I just want to go to the theater and watch my movie."

Peter Parker asked, "Wait a minute, after all this, you just want to watch a movie? After being taken down 6-56, you don't want to do anything else but watch a movie?"

After a moment, Danny replies, "Do you not? And besides we have nothing else to do. Who's less angry enough to drive the van?"

Nobody replied. Danny then said, "Okay, who's angry, but that type of angry guy who's really great at driving, because you know you have an anger problem, because you gotta get your car home, right? What do they expect me to do? Take a bus? Well, screw that! You take a bus."

30 minutes later, the movie theater was crowded, Danny and his friends found Ashley and her friends in the upper area of the theater room.

Danny said, "Sorry it took so long. I had a wrong turn."

Ishmel then replies, "Danny, after being beaten in football, you want to see your movie?"

Danny chuckles, "Do you not? And besides I want to be early for the movie questions."

Everyone took their seat. Danny discovered that he was sitting with his studio pals, Harold McGrady, and Chris Griffin.

Then the q&a game ended, and Chris then said, "Finally, the movie's beginning."

Danny said, "You're telling me! I can barely wait for my movie to be shown." The trailers for DexStar Returns, and ProtonMan played and then, the movie begins…..


	2. Chapter 1

Bearquarter2008 and

Presents…..

A Cool Entertainment

Production:

DANNY FENTON: TEEN GENIUS

Chapter 1: Out in Space

November 12th, 2001, it was early morning in the Kansas Tracking Station, everything looked peaceful, and everyone was at work. Everyone was looking for anything suspicious that was happening in the sky on their sky radar computers, things looked normal at first, then we see something on the sky tracker, is it a bogie.

An employee named Stan Smith sees this. He's clearly confused. He then said, "Uh, Bullock, you might want to check this out."

His boss, Avery Bullock, walks near him and looks at the computer and chuckles, "It's just a commercial flight, Smith."

Stan replied, "No, it's too fast." Bullock was just as confused as Agent Smith.

Avery replies, "One of the Air Force?" Stan checks his schedule on is phone, and he sees nothing.

Stan then said, "Other than family dinner night at Pizza Hut, no."

Avery sighs in annoyance, and then said, "Get Superman and the Air Force, right now. Looks like we have a bogie."

The alarms started to blare, and then the jets were being prepared to fly, all the pilots ran in to their planes, and as soon as they saw Superman flying, the planes went forward and gained the necessary speed to start flying. The jets were soaring very high in to the sky, and started to see something.

A pilot said in a walkie talkie, "Should we take the ship down?"

Superman answered his ear bud phone and said, "Not yet. We shouldn't take the ship down SGT. Archer. We need to anticipate visual contact….NOW!"

The ship wasn't something the Army was going to take down. It was a rocket made of garbage cans and other household appliences, and in that rocket was 4 teenagers. The 1st teenager had Black hair, white skin, blue eyes, a green shirt, and blue jeans and red shoes. His name was Danny Fenton. The 2nd one had white skin, orange shirt, black pants, blonde rocker hair, and a baseball cap, and he was chubby. His name was Christopher Griffin. The 3rd one was blonde, he had a blue Metallica shirt, grey shorts, and black shoes, his name was Beavis. And the 4th one had an AC/DC shirt, red pants, and black shoes. He had brown hair and braces. His name was Butt-head. A dog in sitting next to Danny barked at Superman. This dog was a retriever with a red collar. His name was Brian Griffin-Fenton AKA: Bionic Dog. _(PS: After "Life of Brian" Danny rebuilt him as a bionic dog.)_ Superman was clearly shocked.

He said out loud, "What the heck is that?"

Danny replies to Superman, "Hey, tell your buddies I said, "Nice Antiques"!" Danny then pressed a button in his rocket and then said to Superman, "Gotta blast!"

The rocket boosted higher in the air, gaining more altitude. Danny then said to his friends, "The fusion mix's stable, and the engine's cycling at one million gigajoules."

Brian chuckled, "Sweet! We didn't blow up!"

Chris said, "That's pretty nice, Danny, but…" Chris then pointed at Superman. He continued, "I think Superman wants us to pull over!"

Danny was too busy pressing buttons to check if it was functioning or not, Danny replied, "I don't have any time for that, Chris. Tell Beavis to stand by with the satellite!"

Beavis grabbed a toaster with a spatula in the popper holes, a VCR attatched to it, it was supposed to be a transmitter device.

Beavis asks, "Um, ok. What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

Butt-head then said, "Uh, Beavis, what part of deployment system did you not get?"

Danny said, "As soon as we clear the atmosphere, just throw it."

Butt-head then said, "I can do that, Beavis can't."

Danny then sighed, "Well, either way, prepare to leave the atmosphere!" Danny pressed a button and the rocket went even further into the air. Does his family allow this?

Speaking of which, it's a nice day in Smallville, Kansas. And at 4953 Maple Syrup drive, where the Fentons reside, breakfast was going on, and so far it was eggs and bacon for breakfast.

The mother had dark red hair, purple eyes, blue dress and black shoes. Her name was Maddie Fenton. The father, who was confused about the breakfast, was fat, had black and grey hair, had an orange shirt and blue pants, his name was Jack Fenton.

Maddie gave Jack darkly toasted toast. She said, "Sorry about the toast, sweetie. I had to make it in the oven. I couldn't find the toaster."

Jack grabbed the toast and said, "Wow, oven toast is a great idea, honey! And the yolks are perfect too! Oh, run away with me, my love."

Maddie giggles as she grabbed her cup of coffee, and walked to the table, she replied, "Okay, but you need to take the Fenton RV, because the family car needs another compression cuff."

Jack said, "Fine with me." Jack reached into the cereal box, and grabbed something, a ghost toy, he started to make it look like it was floating.

Maddie said, "Oh, can you tell Jazz and Danny to get downstairs for breakfast? Danny will be late!" Jack then said out loud, "Kids! Time for breakfast! Time to come down!" They had no idea where Danny went off to right now, Maddie was having breakfast, and as for her husband, he was too distracted.

Meanwhile in space, the rocket was near clearing the atmosphere. This is it, this could be Danny Fenton's greatest accomplishment yet!

Danny then said out-loud, "Engaging pulse rockets….now!"

He pulled a lever, hoping the pulse rockets will kick in, but the engine started to sputter. Danny said, "NO! Not now!"

Beavis then heard Danny and said, "Now, Butt-head!"

Butt-head then threw the toaster into space but due to earth's gravitational pull, it falls back down at Danny. The engine once again started to sputter, catching Chris' attention, frightning the boy.

Chris said in curiousity, "Um, is this supposed to happen, Danny?!"

Danny was unsure what to do, he started to think really hard, then he had an idea! Danny said, "Dude, you still have soda?"

Butt-head gave him a Pepsi, and, Brian gave Danny some tape and said, "Here, but what in the world are you doing?"

Danny replies, "Watch."

Then, the Halfa Genius shakes the soda and shakes it and tapes it to the satellite.

He grabs some dental floss and ties it to the soda can opener thingy, and throws the satellite into space, and he pulls the floss, and the soda opens, spraying it's way to outer space. Danny chuckled, "That's pretty nice of me." Brian said, "Don't ever try that at home, Danny."

Then the Engine blew up a bit and then the rocket ends up plunged into earth, with our 5 heroes in it!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prepare for School

The rocket continued to fall, like a pin falling off a table on a windy day. No one in the rocket could see due to the G force wind blowing in their faces. Danny started to resist and placed his hand near the emergancy button.

Danny said, "Must...engage ...stabilizers!" Then he presses the button, and wings came out of the rocket, and the rocket made a safe u-turn into Smallville.

As Danny looked for his house in the sky, he said, "Now we need to make a stop at my house."

Chris then said, "I'm sorry, Danny, but we need to get to school on time. Besides, you prom-"

Danny then pulled a lever, which caused the seats to pop out and push Chris, Beavis and Butt-head out of the ship, but luckily, their parachutes opened.

Danny yelled out, "See you at Biology class!"

Beavis said, "Um, okay." Chris sighs, "Alright."

Danny then said to Brian, "You may want to buckle up, Brian, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Danny accidentally steered his rocked near powerlines, which took the wings off, much to his shock. Danny then pressed a button and wheels came out of the bottom of the rocket, both Brian and Danny screamed, as they headed to a bell tower. They flew into it, which takes off the wheels. Danny pulls a lever and umbrellas came out, but there's too much MPH, the back part of the rocket comes out. Danny gasps as they were heading straight toward a roof of a house. The rocket bounced them throughout almost 5 roofs, then, Danny honks his horn as a warning.

Meanwhile at the fenton home, the Fenton parents, as they eat the breakfast, hear a crashing noise, bricks fell of the roof. Jack then said, "Well, what do you know. The chimney fell off again…"

Up on the rooftop, there was reckage on the chimney, along with the crashed rocket.

Danny got out of what remained of his rocket, so did Brian.

Danny said, "Well, that was unexpected, but we're still okay." But the chimney fell onto something, it was his sister's car.

Danny said, "Oh, boy. That's not good."

Then he heard his mother call out, "DANIEL WILSON FENTON!" Then he tried to hide behind what's left of the rocket.

His mother then said, "How many times has your father told you not to launch yourself off the roof?"

Danny then said, "About nine, but exactly nine. However, they say repetition is good for a brain!"

Maddie was clearly annoyed, she replied, "Then what were you doing?"

Danny sighed, Danny started to walk closer to the edge of the roof, and said, "Look, last night I got a received a message from space, while texting my friend, but it was garbled in the ionosphere, so I decided to launch a communications t-satellite."

His father, Jack, came out and said, "Wow, a message from space? That's something new!"

Maddie looked at her husband, and said, "Jack, don't encourage him." Then she said to Danny, "Danny, we repeatedly told you not to talk to any strangers, I don't care if you're a freshman, you could've been killed!" Danny sighs.

Brian then said, "Hold up, what was he supposed to do? Avoid contact with another civilization?"

Maddie then said to Brian, "If no one in the family has met them, they're strangers."

Jack then said, "Except policemen, firemen, and Superman. They're here to help with disasters."

Danny said, "Sorry, mom." Then he guiltily said to Brian, "You know what to do, Brian."

Then Brian's ears start to twirl like helicopters, and Danny grabs hold of Brian's tail, and Brian and Danny float down to the ground in safety, much to his mother's annoyance.

Jack then said, "Oh, you have to admit, that is pretty awesome!" Then he rethinks and said to Danny, "But it's still unsafe."

A few minutes later, Danny ran up to his room, and then he went in the room, and ran straight to his closet, and turned a door knob, and out of a vent, a vacuum came out, sucking up Danny's clothes, and in the closet, 2 robot arms grabbed his green shirt, and puts the shirt on Danny, the pants however, the 2 robot arms put them on really tight, having Danny groan in pain, "Deactivate pants!"

The arms let go, and Danny got up and grabbed a nerf gun, and he aimed for his old solar system model, and shot at the model sun. The model soon came to life and grabbed the blankets off of Danny's bed and spun around and the blankets were dropped on the bed, with no wrinkles.

Danny said, "Well, another morning, another clean room. Now to engage Gingivitis 2000!" Danny ran into his bathroom and then another invention came out, it looked like a virtual reality helmet, which Danny pretends to brush his teeth, but in actuality, the teeth were really becoming clean because of the harmless laser beam shooting at the teeth. The "helmet" pulled up, leaving the teeth shiny as ever, and Danny then pressed a button on the wall that said "RINSE". He opens his mouth wide, but water came out a bit too much as it drenched Danny..

The water stopped, and Danny was doused in water. Then he got a remote and pressed a button and said, "Robo-Barber prototype, engage!" Then, robot like hands with several haircutting tools came out of the ceiling, then they spun around, then Danny had his hair style look like John Travolta's, then he pressed the button again, robot hand spins around Danny again, and this time, Danny had a hairstyle similar to Shemp Howard, Danny pressed the button, Hand spins, and he has a buzzcut with a goatee along with wearing a top hat and glasses. Danny said, "That's not cool." Danny presses the button again, and the hand spins, and he has his traditional hairstyle back. Danny nods in agreement.

Next, he runs to his desk, and presses enter on his keyboard. Then a tiny robot comes in and unbeknownst to Danny, ties both shoes, but the 2 opposite laces together. Then he hears an alarm, and he sees the school bus heading his way. Danny decides to go down the stairs, but before that, he tripped and fell. Danny looked and saw his shoes sorta tied.

Danny then ran downstairs grabbed his lunch from Brian, and ran out of the house, but the bus was leaving.

Danny yelled out, "Hey! Wait!"

Jack yelled out to his son, "Good bye, son, have a great day!"

Then he smelt oil, it was Brian who "urinated" on the porch. Jack then said, "Oh, Brian, not on the porch!"

Danny couldn't catch up, and the bus went further away from him.

Danny then thought for a moment, he thought, "Seems like a great chance to try the super bubble gum mobile. Then again, it is too soon. Nah, all inventions need a test run!"

Danny then grabbed a piece of gum, it was green, then he puts the gum in his mouth and chewed it, then he blew a bubble, and it grew bigger and bigger, until Danny was in the bubble! Danny then laughed with joy. Danny yelled out, "All right!" Then he started jumping and the bubble started to bounce. As Danny jumped, the bubble got higher and higher in the air.

Yep, it was another ordinary day in the life of Danny Fenton.

**_From here to the stars_**

**_With my Soda and Cars_**

**_Rides a Teen with a Knack for invention!_**

Danny was able to catch up with the bus, and he decided to jump near it.

**_Gotta save the world and get to school on time!_**

**_So many things to do and not much time!_**

In the bus were students from Smallville High School, one of the students was listening to Beyoncee, she was African American, had long black hair, blue jeans, a tan shirt and earings, and she was well known for being on Total Drama Island. Her name was Leshawna, and she noticed Danny bouncing.

_So off the ground and in the air, out into the atmosphere, who can we count on?_

And she said to someone, "Hey look, Ashley, Fenton's got another invention."

**_Danny Phantom!_**

She was talking to a redheaded ginger girl with green eyes a pink shirt and jeans and patriots shoes, her name was Ashley Reynolds, Danny's frenemy in school.

She looked out the window. And saw Danny's bubble travel. She said mockingly, "Nice invention, Fenton! Too bad someone invented the bus." As the bubble bounced, Danny got closer and laughed.

Danny said to everyone in the bus, "Hey, folks, take a load off your eyes! Industrial transportation is so 1924! The future of transportation is bubble travel!" Danny was clearly not paying attention, he was busy posing, he didn't notice the branches

Then he came near a tree, and a branch popped the bubble, which caused Danny to land painfuly on a tree branch.

**_Danny Fenton..._**

Danny slid off the branch and into a trash bin.

Everyone laughed in the bus. Ashley chuckled, "I guess trees are like the brakes?" The bus made it to the school.

A gum covered Danny poked his upper body out of the trash bin, looking at the bus in dissapointment.

Danny then sadly thought, "Yep, another average day in the life of Danny Fenton. Triumph and failure."

Danny then sighed in annoyance, another tested invention, and an epic fail.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Extra credit trouble

Danny then sighs as he gets out of the trash bin. This has been a long morning. A voice is heard, "Um, hi, how's it goin'?"

Danny looks up the tree and sees Beavis, Butt-Head, and Chris stuck up there.

Chris said, "Hey, Dan, little help here?"

Danny then said, "Oh, hey guys! I'll help you get down from there!"

Then he climbs the tree and gets a pair of scissors and makes it to the branch they're stuck on, and Danny cuts the parachute off from the other 3's backpack, and the branch breaks, with 4 of the guys falling down, landing very painfully.

Chris then said, "Thanks!" The group slowly got up.

Danny said, "Glad I could help!"

The 4 ran to school.

Beavis then said, "What a morning, wasn't it!"

Danny then said, "Look at the bright part about this, guys. The worst is behind us!"

Later at 3rd period in Ms. Wakeman's freshman biology class, it was research day, which meant, for extra credit (Which Danny doesn't necessarily need since he has an A in Biology), students has to show what they researched before a lab. It was Ashley's turn first, and her report was on Fossil to Chromosome ratios. Ashley pointed at her poster of chromosomes from a Female and male dinosaur.

She said to the class, "And my fossil-to-chromosome ratios obviously show that that female dinosaurs, such as the plesiosaurus, were the stronger and smarter of their species, but nothing else has changed."

Everyone chuckled at Danny a bit. Ashley then continued, "And at lunch, I'll be more than happy to show how a boy dinosaur lost to a girl on a regular basis."

Ashley went back to her seat, then Danny said, "Pardon the interruption, but the mandible crest of Ashley's alleged plesiosaur is actually that of a male megalosaur, as defined by last week's world congress of paleontologists."

Ashley angrily said to Danny, "Those findings were inconclusive, Danny, and you know it!" These debates happen in every class this freshman year for everyone whenever it comes to classes, and no matter what, neither Ashley or Daniel would stop debating.

Danny then groaned, "My god, Ms. Wakeman, what is the standard for research on these extra credit reports?"

Everyone looked at their teacher in curiosity. Ms. Wakeman then said, "Uh, well-yes, maybe we should move along, shall we?"

Then up next is a teenager with dark red hair, glasses, a Harrison Ford shirt, green khaki pants, and white shoes, and he's 6'4, but dorky. His name was Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, and he was a Star wars fan.

He said to the class, "For today's research I have brought the Star Wars trilogy!" Everyone laughed a bit.

Ms. Wakeman then said, "For god's sake, Harold, no wonder you have a B-. This is perhaps the 4th time in the semester you've brought your dumb trilogy!"

Harold then said, "Ms. Wakeman, this is a different one! It's the director's cut with extended scenes not shown in theaters! Making this highly collectable!"

Ashley then replied, "Then how do you know if it's never before seen if you didn't see it!" He grabbed his backpack and grabbed his DVD case of the Original Star Wars trilogy, not the director's cut, but the original one that was in theaters.

He unwittingly said, "There's your point." Ashley shrugged in a "Seriously?" way. Harold then realized that he accidentally grabbed the original trilogy that was shown in theaters. Harold then said in failure, "Dang it!"

Everyone laughed.

Chris whispered to Danny as the halfa was working on something else.

Chris whispered, "Danny, what are we doing on the lab today?"

Danny said, "Dissecting a frog."

Chris said, "Okay, but what are you drawing?"

Danny then said, "Flying surfboard modifications for Brian. Oh, and how's Vinny doing?"

Chris then replies, "Pretty good."

Ms. Wakeman then said, "Chris, did you show your research yet?"

Chris then said, "Okay."

He went up to the front of the room and said to everyone, "Okay, this is my friend's inhaler. It provides fast acting relief of bronchial swelling due to asthma or allergies, one push of the button and-" He presses the button and the inhaler is sprayed into his eyes, he yells out in pain.

Ms. Wakeman then said, "Thank you, Mr. Chris Griffin. All right, next we have-" The door then opens and the girls gasp, who was it?

Ashley then said, "It's Duncan!"

The student was leaning towards the door. He was a buff 15-year old freshman, with jean shorts, a punk Mohawk, light green eyes, unibrow, a black shirt with a skull, and red shoes. His name was Duncan. All the girls had a crush on him, they swooned everytime they see him.

Ms. Wakeman then said, "Ah, yes, Duncan, I think you're a tad tardy again!"

Duncan then slyly replied, "Sorry, am I, it took me a while to get my parents hand writing copied on to this hall pass."

Duncan gave his teacher the note. He then said, "Oh, and by the way. Research is my once a month thing."

Ms. Wakeman was not amused. She then said while gritting her teeth, "Thank you, Duncan."

Ashley then grabbed her pencil and purposely dropped it. She then said, "Opps!"

Duncan grabbed the pencil and gave it back to Ashley. Duncan then said, "Did you drop this?"

Ashley giggled, "Uh, yes, well, um, yes, I did."

Danny then chuckles and whispers to Chris, "Good luck with that."

Beavis then said, "Um, I don't know, Danny, but Duncan seems to score a lot. Probably because of his bad boy reputation."

Butt Head then said, "Beavis, do I have to smack some sense into you? It's because he knows how to get with the ladies, buttknocker."

Beavis then said, "Hey, don't call me a buttknocker, Butt-Head, I don't like that."

Ms. Wakeman then said, "Danny, we eagerly await for one of your marvelous inventions for research Wednesday."

Danny then walked up to the front of the room, and said, "Thank you, Ms. Wakeman."

Then, he said to the class, "Behold, students of Smallville High School," Danny then grabbed a TV remote out of his backpack, but with slight modifications to it. Danny yelled out, "The shrink ray."

The class was suprised, could this be an actual invention that will work?

Ashley then said, "What's the matter, Danny? Aren't you short enough already?"

Everyone in class chuckled. Beavis then said, "Shut up, Ashley, he's 5'8."

Danny then said, "Thank you, Beavis, and second of all, this remote is capable of shrinking something as vast as space itself, like say, your mouth!"

Danny pressed a button on the remote, and the ray was set for "Ant Size", but suddenly it short circuited. Everyone started to laugh at Danny. Ashley tauntingly said, "Help me! I'm so tiny! Just like Danny's wit! Better luck next time!"

Later, after class, everyone was getting out, and Danny was putting his useless invention in the bag. Beavis said, "It's alright, dude, work on it at lunch." Danny then put on his backpack and said, "It worked this morning. It's probably a programming error." Then as he grabbed the backpack, the shrink ray starts to function and shrink Ms. Wakeman. A tiny Ms. Wakeman then said, "Well, I should probably call XJ9 and tell her that I'm shrunk like an ant." Then, a caterpillar crawled out an apple, and growled at Ms. Wakeman. She turns around, and screams in fear. She grabs a toothpick, and starts to back away from the worm.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discovered something Cool, huh huh.**

After school, Danny, Beavis, Butt-Head, Chris, and Harold were walking to their homes. They decided to take the route that took them to downtown Smallville.

Danny is clearly disappointed in his incident at 3rd period. Another failed experiment.

Chris then said, "Cheer up, Danny, you know, I bet the Chicago Bears started out as hopeless failures too." Danny felt even more insulted at the moment.

He then replied angrily and sarcastically, "Thanks, Chris, I really feel better."

Butt Head then said, "Uh, yeah." Then Butt-head then saw something that grabbed his attention,

"Whoa!" Butt-head exclaimed, "Hey guys! Check it out! Dave and Busters!"

Harold exclaimed, "Seriously? Awesome!" He grabbed the paper and he exclaimed, "Meet Han Solo….LIVE!"

Danny grabbed the poster and said, "Check it out! It's perhaps the only state of the art bone-warping gravity rides!"

Chris then said, "And there's a eating contest!" Harold then said, "I don't care, think about being with Han Solo, guys."

Danny then said, "Dudes, we need to go to the grand opening tonight!"

Everyone agreed then, however, Beavis' smile turned into confusion.

Beavis then said, "Wait a minute, we can't do that."

Butt-Head then replied, "Yes we can, Beavis, we're allowed to go for free, Smallville High School football won the state championship game, butt- knocker!"

Beavis then snapped, "Dang it, Butt-Head, stop calling me a buttknocker!"

Danny rubbed his chin and thought, "Well it is a school night. But it's the grand opening."

Then the boys heard a skateboard ride by. Duncan was riding that skateboard and stopped nearby Danny.

Duncan said, "The only way to get there is to sneak out."

Our 5 heroes became suprised by what Duncan said, sneak out?

Danny then said, "Wait, what?" Danny was obviously not clear on the idea.

Duncan said, "Did I stutter? I said "Sneak out"."

Chris then said, "Well, our parents.."

Duncan laughs, cutting off Chris' sentence. Duncan said, "Parents? What—are you going to be kids forever? What your parents don't know won't hurt them, right?"

That's true, but everyone finds out about secrets all the time. Even Danny.

Danny then said, "Dude, sneaking out is just wrong, and on top of that, Dick Grayson and Peter Parker is the night neighborhood watch." Danny had a great point. Every time someone got caught at night after curfew hours, the neighborhood watch would take them down.

Duncan then laughed at our heroes.

Duncan then said, "Well, whatever, Fenton, anyone who matters is going to be at the grand opening, and there's 1 grand opening, pal." Then, Duncan rides his skateboard into the alleys.

The guys stare at him in confusion. Butt-Head then said, "What do you think, Danny?"

Danny then said, "Well, Duncan has a good point, there's only 1 opening night. Well, according to the Chicago Book of Medicine, Monkeys are easily influenced by positive reinforcement, for example, the giving of a banana, and since both human and monkey DNA differ by 3%, the same principle should work on our parents."

The guys were clearly dumbfounded by Danny's idea about psychology.

Beavis then said, "Wait, me and Butthead don't have any parents."

Chris then said, "My dad prefers hanging out at the Clam with Mr. Swanson, Mr. Quagmire, and Mr. Brown instead of eating bananas."

Danny said, "It's about the principles, not monkey behavior. It's called "Psychology". Just butter them up. I'll call you guys later. Don't forget to text Tucker, Carrie and Sam about this."

Harold was confused, he replied, "Wait, why didn't you tell them?"

Danny then said, "I don't have them with me in any of my classes, except lunch. So, you might want to text them. But for now, we go to Dave and Busters, TONIGHT!"

Then he pressed a button on one of the backpack straps and mini jet engines came out of the back, it was a jetpack backpack. Then, he started to fly uncontrollably, and he flew into traffic, and then started to gain control of his flying, then he spotted something and flew over to the jewelry store, only to see that jewelry costs a lot of money.

Then, Danny gasped in happiness, he said, "I know!" Then he flew near Red Lobster and crashed right in and grabbed a few oysters. Danny then said, "Thanks!" Then he flew out of there, With a bag full of oysters. Danny then said, "Okay, I have a few oysters..". Then he flew near a train and saw some coal, and he said, "One lump of coal, coming up!" Then he grabbed a lump of coal, and finally he flew through a garden, and grabbed some roses. Then he finally made it home. Danny flew over to the backyard, and the jetpack started to short circuit. Then he crash landed, and got up he saw a note on the door of the shed.

He read, "Son, mother is with Mrs. Griffin shopping for thanksgivin' dinner and I'm gamblin' with Peter Griffin and his pals, we'll be home at 6:51." Danny sighs, "Well, as long as my parents are preparing the Thanksgiving party, and as long as sister's at her room, studying, I better get to work." Then he thought for a moment, he said to himself, "Wait, why on earth are the Lions playing at Chicago this thanksgiving? The Lions always play at Detroit on Thanksgiving. Oh, well." He opened the shed, and went inside, and grabbed a rug and underneath that rug, was a hole leading to somewhere, and he jumped into it and then appeared a door.

He opened it and it was his Laboratory, it was like Dexter's Lab, only it was as big as the fortress of solitude. Brian was testing his strength out. Brian then noticed Danny and threw the barbell to his right.

Brian then said, "Oh, hey Danny. Got any aluminum now that I'm part robot?"

Danny chuckled, "Sure do!" Danny grabs a soda can. "Sit!", Danny said, Brian does so. "Roll over!" Brian does so. Then, Danny said, "Play dead." Brian's gut then explodes. Brian's still online. Brian sees part of his body on the other side, and said, "About that, Danny, we need to fix the bug in obedience chips."

Danny then said, "Agreed." Then Brian's body parts come back together. Danny gave Brian the soda can, eating it.

Danny then said, "Come on, dude, we gotta go to work." Danny was the type of genius who would invents things.

Then, he entered the lab office, and saw a hamster home near his left. The wheel was moving by itself. Danny then said, "Well, the invisible hamster is working out." Danny then came by a giant plant and took out a picture of one of the classmates in his school, and then the plant ate them. Danny replies, "Well, at least the bully eater is working." Then he sees a pack of soda, and grabs one. Danny then said, "Ah, the latest burping soda formula, guarantee to make you burp per sip!" Drinks it, and burps. Danny laughs as he heads to the computer to check if he received any contact with civilization, he presses a button and…0 Messages.

Danny said, "Wow, there's no reply to our message. For goodness sake, we should've heard a message from space by now. It's been a whole day!" Danny got up and put the clams in a microwave, but it was a microwave that can make time go faster. Then, Danny set the time lapse for 4 years. Pearls came out of the clams mouth after four minutes. Then, he heated a lump of coal, and used a machine to convert it to a diamond.

Later that afternoon, Danny walked upstairs and saw a pink room to his right.

A girl was in her room, studying. She was a very beautiful teenage girl who has long orange hair that reaches down to her hips. She sports a long-sleeve black shirt, with aqua pants and black shoes, and aqua eyes. Her name was Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, Danny's 18-year old smart sister, and Ashley's other friend.

Danny walked in and said, "Hi, Jazz." That startled Jazz.

Jazz then replied, "Oh, goodness, Danny, you scared the jeepers out of me."

Danny said, "Sorry about that. But, anyway, you look beautiful." Danny then grinned like a cartoon character from the 30's.

Jazz then replied confusingly, "Danny, I've been sick all afternoon after my test." Who on earth would want to be beautiful after a test that you got sick during

Danny then replied, "And might I say sickness has never sounded good. Happy birthday, Jazz."

Then, Danny gave her roses, much to Jazz's appreciation and confusion, she replied, "Thank you, Danny, but, it's not my birthday."

Danny then replied, "Oh, well, I guess I should put these earings and this necklace back in my closet." Jazz saw the earings and necklace. This was unbelieveable

Jazz then replied, "Danny, this can't be real, right?" Danny then replied as Brian pressed his palm to play music, "Oh, this is real, and it can be real, under one condition, please let me to the grand opening to Dave and Busters tonight." Jazz chuckled as she closed her book, "Nice try, Danny. It's a school night." She started to leave.

Danny was suprised. He then got in his sister's way out.

Danny then said, "Why not, you let me go out ghost hunting!"

Jazz replies, "That's not the point. And even if I wanted to go, you'd have to get past Dick Grayson."

Danny then said, "Look, it's the grand opening! Anyone who matters will be there!"

Jazz then said, "I matter, our parents matter, you matter, and maybe we can go to Dave and Busters after the game. And second of all, do you have any idea why the Bears are hosting the Lions on Thanksgiving?"

Danny replied, "Yeah, slick, about that, There's going to be a lot of questions from the NFL press."

Jazz then left the room. Danny then replied, "My god, there has to be something that can change your mind!"

Then he reached into his backpack and Brian started to be worried. Brian said, "Wait, Danny, Don't!"

Danny then accidentally pressed the JetPack button, sending Danny flying around the house. Danny hit the piano, the table, and yelled out, "Why do I have a tendency to be stubborn?!"

Then Jazz ran in and noticed the commotion, and then, Danny hit the wall, and the jetpack then landed near the curtains. Jazz screamed in fear and grabbed a bottle of water and tried to pour it on the water. But no avail. Danny yelled out, "BRIAN! Get over here!" Brian then said, "Let me guess, fire?" Danny nodded.

Brian then blew his nose and Fire Extinguisher foam came out of Brian's nostril, covers the fire, saving the house, but covering Jazz in it as well.

Jazz sighed in anger. She said, "Alright, Danny, that's the straw that broke the camel's back! Danielle, Carrie, mom and dad reminded you frequently about using rockets!"

Danny shrugs and replies, "Jazz, I'm sorry, it's not a rocket, it's a type of jetpack thing!" Jazz took a deep breath, and said, "I don't care if it's Tom Brady's sweater! Just go straight to your room! Dad will have a few things to say to you."

Danny's in hot water now!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Destination: Trouble**

30 seconds later, in Danny's room, Danny was lying in his bed.

Brian then said, "Why are you so glum? I hated that curtain."

Danny sadly sighs, Danny then replies, "You know, it's not easy being the only genius in Smallville ever since Clark Kent moved into Metropolis. I feel that my parents think I'm an outcast. I feel like the only Kryptonian trying to find his place in the world."

Brian then said, "Well, your parents are proud of you, regardless of your trouble-making, they would love you even if you were clueless. I'm sure that you'll feel better about this at the game on Thanksgiving."

Danny sighs, "Maybe you're right. You know, one thing still bothers me, what happened to our satellite? Hopefully it doesn't land in the hands of an Arkham criminal!" Danny and Brian laugh in humor.

Speaking of which, the Satellite Toaster that was thrown by Danny was floating in the vast emptiness of space, perhaps near the remains of Krypton. It hasn't been touched or replied to in a whole day. Another toaster wasted on another invention. But then suddenly a green light beam stops the toaster from floating, and then it is pulled up…..into a space ship shaped like a kryptonian ship! Danny was right, there was civilization outside of Earth. But not the type of aliens you think they are, but they were criminals from the Ghost Zone, Striker's Island, Rykers' Prison, Arkham Asylum and other prisons. They came from a prison-like planet called "Arkham Planet". The satellite was taken into the ship, and 2 robotic hands grabbed it, the object that grabbed it was a grey robot with gold eye lightbulbs, and antennae, the robot was called, "Bender Bending Rodregiez.

He went into the main part of the ship, where someone was sitting in the shadows in the main captain's chair, he was smiling in the darkness, chuckling, petting a cat.

The figure said, "Yes, Garfield, The Clown king of Crime loves his Little Garfield, yes, he does! Yes he does!" Then the figure threw the cat into his mouth and swallowed the orange cat. The figure was laughing, then he said, "Yes, he does! Harley would've cooked me dinner, but, oh well!"

Bender then arrived in front of the figure, and said, "Hey, Mr. Napier!" Then he placed the Satellite on the floor and continued, "My king, it looks like some type of transmission device, let's check if it has good things for your friend, Bender."

The figure then groaned in irritation. He then replied, "Look, Bender," Then he got of his chair in anger, the figure revealed to have black colored eyes, white pupils, bluish-gray skin, purple and green clothes, jet black hair, along with a dark purple jumpsuit underneath it all. He was the infamous criminal from Gotham City, The Joker, the king of Arkham World. He raised his voice, "how many times did me and Harley tell you it's unacceptable to approach my royal throne...UNANNOUNCED?!"

Bender then said, "Jeez! I'm sorry!"

The Joker then yells out, "Space this moron!"

Then, one of the Arkham prisoners named "Poison Ivy" Presses a button and a gigantic vacuum sucks Bender up and throws Bender out into space. Then we hear someone running, he was a green skinned goblin with a purple t-shirt with purple sweatpants, purple hat, and purple armor shoes, his name was Norman Osborn, AKA the Green Goblin, he grabbed his glider, and flew into the main room, only to be tripped by the Joker's throne and thrown at the window.

Goblin then said to himself, "Drat. I missed!" Then he said to the Joker, "May I space another."

The Joker then said, "No, Goblin."

The Goblin then said, "Oh, please, my dear brother!"

The joker then replied, "I said, no, Osborn!" The Goblin then said "Oh, Please" for at least 10 times, while walking around The Joker. The Joker then said, "I'd appreciate it if you would stop."

Then, Goblin noticed Danny's satellite. And said, "Well, what do we have here?! As the king's royal assistant, I am the checker of things to be checked!"

The Joker sarcastically said, "This should be fun." Then, Goblin pressed the Latch Knob and then, toast came out, Startling him. Goblin then said, "It's all right, I got this!"

Then he said to the toast, "Hello! What universe are you from? Where is your leader?!"

The Joker then replies angrily, "Goblin, shut up! It's just toast!"

Goblin then said, "Oh, sorry about that."

"I swear, sometimes Harvey is perhaps brighter than you."

Goblin then said, "At least I cause more chaos!"

Then he accidentally pushed a button on the Toaster, causing it to activate and begin the transmission from Earth. Then, a gigantic screen on the window formed, showing a message from Danny.

Then, the message Danny said to the viewer, "Good morning from Planet Earth, I'm Danny Fenton, and you're perhaps a different lifeform."

The Joker then said, "Woah, what a big haired kid..." The message continued, "I welcome you the golden ticket for the exchange of scientific knowledge, and universal brotherhood!" Then, Brian came into the message and said, "Hi, I'm Brian, and this is Danny's room."

In the message, Danny shows a photo of his Mom and Dad.

Danny said in the message, "And these 2 adults, are Mom and Dad…"

Then the Joker then became shocked and yelled out loud, "FREEZE THAT IMAGE!" The Joker walked up to the screen and said to himself, "They look delicious!" The Joker yelled outloud, "THE SEARCH IS OVER!" Then the Joker laughs in insanity.

The ships then headed toward straight toward a galaxy, EARTH'S GALAXY! If people thought Danny was in trouble, wait til what happens next!

Speaking of Danny, he was in his room, sitting there, looking bad. He then said, "Dad, come on, all my friends are going to be there!" Jack, Danny's father, was in the room and sat next to him.

Jack then said, "I know, son, but if your friend's names were "Canyon" would you jump off them? I wouldn't think so. You see, Danny, let me tell you a little about rockets, they're big government things son, and you can't just go around playing with fiery, flying things! That's what rockets are son, rockets are flying things."

Jack got up and started to leave. He said to his son, "Well, I sure hope this helped, Danny." Brian was confused. Danny shrugged along with him. Jack came back in the room and said, "Oh, and PS. Mom said you're grounded until Thanksgiving, sorry!"

He left the room, leaving Danny disappointed.

Danny said, "It's annoying being a genius when people like me can't even go on a school night!"

Then he said to Brian, "Bri, give me some options!" Then Brian's stomach growled, and a small tablet screen appeared on his belly. Brian said, "Apologize, your parents love you."

Danny then said, "Seriously?"

Brian replied, "Build a time capsule, escape to the future!"

Danny then said, "It would take forever."

Brian laughs, "Build me a female poodle."

Danny complained, "Brian, stop joking around, this is a delicate matter."

Brian sighs, and then said, "Like Duncan said, "SNEAK OUT"."

Danny had a burst of realization. He said, "That's it! Wrong times call for wrong measures."

Danny grabbed his cell phone, and called someone. He called, "Hey, Chris, we can't get permission. Turns out parents don't understand pschycology. Tell everyone to meet in Dave and Busters in a few hours, we're sneaking out!"

Is Danny Fenton out of his mind? Sneaking out is going to get his friends into a world of trouble! Or is it?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cool Hand Fenton**

Later that night, Jack and Maddie were watching TV, while Jack was flipping through channels to look for something good to watch.

Maddie then said, "Danny seems awfully quiet, Jack, do you think we should talk to him?"

Jack then said, "No, I don't think so, dear."

Maddie then replied, "Maybe I should check on him."

Jack then replied, "Maddie, I'm sure Danny's reflecting on the error of his ways like a mature teenager, not like Peter." Jack then shoved a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth.

Maddie then replied, "How did the card game go?"

Jack laughed, "It went pretty well."

Meanwhile, in Danny's room, Danny tested his shrink ray again, and he pressed a button on the ray, and it blasted the blanket, causing it to grow small.

Danny chuckled, "Ha! It finally works." Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom, a super hero alter ego that he had a few weeks ago. Danny then said to Brian, "Okay, Brian, you know what to do." Brian nodded in agreement. Danny then pressed the button, and the ray blasted the mirror, causing the ray to bounce at Danny, shrinking him.

Brian then said, "See you later, man."

Now shrunken, Danny then grabs his shrink ray, and carries it with it being on his back. Danny then quietly leaves his room, and quietly goes downstairs. He sees his parents watching King of Queens.

Jack said to his wife, "Danny's a teenager, Maddie, don't worry."

Maddie then replied, "Well, I suppose."

Danny muttered to himself, "Sheesh, shouldn't they get thanksgiving dinner set?"

Then Danny stumbled a bit, and the shrink ray landed on the couch. Jack then said, "When I was a high school student once, I remember not going to my friend, Quagmire's Bacholor party once since I was grounded for a whole week."

Maddie then said, "Well, what did you do?"

"Well, actually I snuck out." Jack then grabbed the remote, looking for channels to watch.

"You don't think Danny would, right?" Maddie started to worry.

"Oh, no, and even if he could sneak out, how on Earth is he going to do that?"

Danny then turned invisible, and flew to the couch, and grabbed the shrink ray. He then flew and phased through the door. He was out of the house. Danny turns back to his regular form, Danny chuckled.

He then said, "Well, I better notify the others. Because tonight, I am heading to Dave and Buster's!" Then he uses his shrink ray to return to normal size. Then he looks at a pink colored house. The color of the roof was red. It was a 2 floor house. It's the house where Ashley resides in. Danny then said to himself, "Man, I wonder what she does after homework. Oh, well." Danny walked to his left.

Speaking of which, Ashley was doing ti-chi, in her room. Then she heard a text tone.

She said to someone, "Leshawna, I'd appreciate it if you would let me concentrate." Leshawna was looking for a text ringtone.

She replied, "Hey, I have to find a tone that fits my personality, and besides what's so important, anyway?"

Ashley then replies, "Ti-chi while drinking orange crush. Ti-chi promotes wellness and relaxes the mind. Whereas Orange Crush."

Takes a sip of her soda. She continues, "Creates tension, because of the amount of sugar, and it also creates mood swings. I figured if I do them together, I achieve perfect balance."

Then she loses her balance. Leshawna then replies, "Maybe not."

Meanwhile in downtown Smallville, Danny, Harold, Chris, Beavis and Butt-Head were trying to find a way to the arcade/diner.

Danny whispered, "Be very quiet guys. We have to be silent if we don't want to get caught by Peter or Grayson."

Then the boys heard a voice say, "Maybe you shouldn't have left the house in the first place."

Then someone punched Danny and threw him to the ground. It was a 17 year old student that had a mullet, a mask, and a black suit with a bright blue bird emblem. He was Richard "Dick" Grayson, otherwise known as, Nightwing.

Beavis then yelled out, "Dang it! Run!"

The others ran, only for someone to trip them.

Butt Head then complained, "Not again!"

The guy who tripped them was a 17 year old student with brown hair, brown eyes, apricot skin, a black t-shirt, and brown pants. His name was Peter Parker.

Peter then said, "Yep, again. Like I said, Butt Head. You're not going to get away from your troubles." He then placed the cuffs onto beavis' hands, grabbing them, forcing him up as well.

Danny then got up and said, "For god's sake, Peter, we're just heading to Dave and Busters'."

Dick then said, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that, Dan. We need to watch for other criminals."

Chris then sighs, "Look, we all heard about Heisenburg, but that's what the police are for. Just take the night off."

"Well, I wish we could, but we have to keep an eye out." Dick said, then he yawned in exaustion, this has been a long night.

Danny then said, "Well, what if you could….um….you know, check out?"

Then Beavis said, "Yeah. You have a whole night to take a rest." Would the neighborhood watch actually do something like this? What about the other bullies at school.

Peter then said, "Well, I'll give it a shot."

Later, the guys were on their way to Dave and Busters' by foot. Dick Grayson was wearing khaki pants and a red sox shirt. Then, they finally made it. They were there. They were amazed by what they saw, a whole arcade, with alot of games.

Harold then said, "Wow." "Wow" was right.

Chris then said, "It's better than the poster." It was like watching your favorite team win the super bowl by a blowout. It was astonishing. They were about to have the time of their lives.

Danny said, "This is a night we shant easily forget, guys. Too bad my other friends couldn't make it." Everyone was confused at what Danny said.

Beavis then said, "I got a text, they're there right now."

Butt Head then said, "I have no idea what "shant" means, but let's do this!"

The guys ran in, and they couldn't believe their eyes, all the arcade games and all the hot wings they could eat.

_**Do you ever wonder why**_

_**This music gets you high**_

**_It takes you on a ride_**

Beavis and Butt Head were amazed by the Road Rage games. Chris was shocked to see a Test-your-strength test machine. Danny was amazed to see a passing football competition room.

**_Feel it when your_**

**_body starts to rock_**

**_when you can't stop_**

**_and the music is all you got_**

**_This must be...POP!_**

First, they tried the rotor ride, "The Almighty Tornado". Danny, Peter, Dick, Butt Head, Harold, Beavis, and Chris were being spinned around like crazy. Laughing in joy. Chris clearly felt nauseous, and ends up vomiting on Beavis, much to Beavis' fury.

**_Dirty pop!_**

Next, Beavis, Peter, Dick, Danny, and Chris were at laser tag, going up against another team of laser taggers. But where were Butt Head, and Harold? Why, they were at the Duck Hunt game area, where Quagmire, dressed as Han Solo, is playing against Harold.

Quagmire then said, "Well, you're pretty good at this, but are you willing to not fall to the dark side, kid?"

Harold replied as he was shooting the ducks, "Yes, yes, Han!"

Quagmire then said, "Well, counterpart, you deserve, my uniform."

Quagmire then gives Harold a replica of Han Solo's clothes, Harold at first chuckles, then he faints. Much to Quagmire's confusion. He then said, "Is this kid with anyone?"

Then, Danny and Chris walked over to the buffet, where Danny saw his friend. He was an African American with black hair, green eyes, red hat, glasses, a yellow sweatshirt, and green baggy pants. His name was Tucker Foley. Chris then ran to the buffet, and started to try to eat faster than Tucker. Danny walked up to Tucker, and then Tucker asked, "Does he always eat like this?" Danny replies, "More than usual."

Later, Danny and the guys met up with a Gothic Teenager with purple eyes, black shoes, and dark clothes and a dark skirt. Her name was Sam Manson. She was with A brunette girl with a pink shirt and dark jeans, and pink shoes, her name was Carrie Francess.

Carrie then yelled out, "Hey, Danny! Check it out!" Then they saw a roller coaster. It was the "Bat out of Heck" ride. And they decided to go on the ride.

They couldn't believe their eyes inside. It was amazing. The rollercoaster ride was entertaining. Especially for Beavis and ButtHead. Harold and Danny were in one of the coasters. Harold then yelled out, "This is way beyond freakin' sweet!" Then they saw Duncan behind them. He then said, "Imagine that if you nerds stayed home like your parents, you'd be in bed instead of riding like a god!" Danny then replied, "No doubt!" The coaster was perhaps the best part, Afterwards, everyone came out dizzy. Harold then replied, "That was amazing!" Chris vomited near Beavis' shoes. Danny then said, "That was awesome!" Then he fainted.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Abducted Wishes**

Danny and his friends were having the time of their lives. They defied their families, and they enjoyed it for the first time in their lives.

Meanwhile at Danny's house, Jack and Maddie were walking upstairs, probably to check on Danny.

Jack whispered to his wife, "Don't worry, he's fine."

Maddie replied, "Just a quick check up." Jack quietly opens his son's door, and thinks he sees Danny, but Brian is actually in the blanket.

Jack quietly chuckles, "There, now what did I tell you?"

Maddie then said, "Danny, are you awake?"

Brian then replied in Danny's voice, "Yes, mom, I'm awake."

Jack then said, "Son, your mother and I wanted to say good night."

Maddie then said, "And to tell you that we love you." No reply. Maddie then sighed in sadness. Who could blame her? Both Jack and Maddie knew that Danny hated being punished, even if it's not invention related. The 2 parents knew that Danny really wanted to go to the grand opening at Dave and Busters. They felt as if they let down their son. Maddie then sat next to Danny.

She then said, "Oh, sweetie, I know you're upset. We hate to punish you. You're such a special boy."

Jack then said, "We only do what we think is best for you because we love you."

"And maybe we can all go to Dave and Busters this weekend." Maddie said, and as she got up, she yawned.

Brian then said in Danny's voice, "What about the griffin family and Brian?"

Jack replied, "Sure, those guys and your dog too. Well, good night, Danny."

Maddie then said, "We'll see you in the morning." They left, and closed the door.

Brian got out of the bed and thought to himself, "I should've tried to talk him into staying." Brian was right. Maybe Danny could've waited, but what was Danny supposed to do, he gave into peer pressure to easily.

Minutes later in Danny's laboratory, it was silent in there. Nothing was being worked on since Danny and his friends went to the place. But there was a red light glowing. What was the light? It was an alarm blaring. There was danger in the town, but what was it? Then a message was heard, a voice was laughing, it said, "Hello? Operator? I think my call to the Fenton child has been disconnected!" The voice laughed insanely.

Meanwhile at the skyline of Smallville, a fleet of space ships was coming towards earth; they were also from Arkham Planet. Danny is eventually going to learn not to leave inventions in the hands of the villainous, because there's no telling what can happen!

A few minutes later, Danny's parents were getting ready for bed, while Maddie was reading a psychology book.

She said, "According to this, we should encourage Danny without over indulging him."

Jack then replies, "Okay, does it say anything about rockets?" Then they hear a clattering sound that startles them.

Maddie then said, "Is-Is there someone in the kitchen?"

Jack replies, "What? I didn't hear anything." Jack got up and went downstairs, only to see a man with a black suit and a mask with black on the right side, and orange with eye hole on the other. He was Slade. Unfortunately for Jack, he usually gets blurry eyed at night, so he ends up tripping and falling down the stairs.

Jack then said, "Danny, if you're trying to get a drink, then ask for one." He gets up and gets a pair of glasses. He puts them on and clearly sees Slade. Slade blinks once, Jack blinks twice.

Then in a look of realization, Jack said, "You're not Danny!" Then a green beam is blasted and Jack yells in shock. Maddie then hears the commotion, and decides to walk into the kitchen. Maddie asks, "Jack! Are you ok?" Then the Beam hits her too! Then Slade puts a note near Danny's drawer.

Meanwhile, a fleet of ships are flying over Smallville, shooting beams which take the parents into their ships. This was happening all over Smallville, and not a single student noticed this. Then the ships blast off into space, somewhere back to their prison universe. Danny's in real trouble now!

Speaking of which, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Carrie, Beavis, Butt Head, Chris, Harold, Peter, and Dick were on their way home, laughing in enjoyment.

Harold said, "That was Mind Bending!" They clearly had a good time at Dave and Busters'. Not caring about what happened back home after school.

Beavis then said, "And My shoes nearly smell like vomit!"

Butt head then said, "Yeah, but I had the most points at Pac-Man, butt knocker!"

Beavis then angrily said, "Stop calling me a Butt Knocker, Butt Head!" Obviously, Beavis was tired of that name.

"Beavis, you butt munch, I won fair and square."

Chris then replied, "And my pants are completely dry! You know, Danny, I can't believe I'd say this, but here it goes: Duncan isn't that bad of a guy at all!"

Tucker then said, "No kidding! He's a smart guy!"

Danny coughed for a second. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Technically, Danny was smarter than Duncan, grade wise, not streetwise. Everyone chuckled nervously.

Chris then said, "Sorry."

Danny then replied, "That's alright, guys, I find his insights on how to deal with one's parents quite refreshing."

Sam then replied, "It would be real nice if our folks just went away for a while!" Then, everyone stopped in their tracks that grabbed their attention, a shooting star, a green shooting star...

Chris then said, "Look, a shooting star!"

Dick then replied, "Ah, man, you get to make a wish, lucky."

Chris stuttered for a bit. Peter then asked, "So what should he wish for, Danny?"

Danny chuckles, "Well, I'd know what I want to wish for: No more parents! That way we could do whatever we want, when we want."

Everyone thought about the pros of life without parents. No boudaries, no rules, no limit!

Danny continued, "We could have fun all the time!"

The guys agreed in laughter, unbeknownst to them, they got their wish, but be careful for what you wish for, Danny boy...


End file.
